overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
May 8, 2018
Patch 1.23.0.1a Patch Highlights New Charity Skin: Pink Mercy As a brilliant scientist and the guardian angel of Overwatch, Dr. Angela Ziegler—codename Mercy—has dedicated her life to helping and healing others. Now you can help the Breast Cancer Research Foundation work toward a cure for breast cancer by purchasing the new PINK MERCY 172 skin, available for a limited time on PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Blizzard Entertainment will donate 100% the proceeds that it receives from all Pink Mercy skin sales to BCRF, with a guaranteed minimum donation of $250,000 (USD). Blizzard Entertainment will disclose the total amount of its donation following the end of the campaign. Log in to Overwatch any time between May 8 and May 21 and unlock a BCRF-themed player icon! We’ve also partnered with community artist ONEMEGAWATT to create a series of themed Twitch Drops, including a new player icon and four all-new sprays. Available only during this event, you can earn these special Pink Mercy cosmetics by viewing select streams on Twitch during the two-week promotional period. IMPORTANT: To be eligible to receive Pink Mercy Twitch Drops, you must first link your preferred Blizzard account to your preferred Twitch account. Visit the Twitch Connections page to log in and complete the link now. To learn more about the Pink Mercy Charity Event, click here Bug Fixes Game Browser and Custom Games *Fixed a bug that caused custom game invites to persist on the invitee’s screen *Fixed a bug that prevented players from navigating the custom game lobby when using a controller AI *Fixed a bug that prevented training bots from returning to their original position and behavior after being hit with an ability (e.g. Lúcio’s Soundwave) *Fixed a bug that caused bots to use the wrong route when tracking down the player if their target jumped off a ledge *Fixed a bug that caused bots to get stuck on the siege tank in the StarCraft area of Blizzard World Heroes *Fixed a bug that prevented Bastion’s Zwing Zwing Zwing voice line from playing if the Null Sector skin was equipped *Fixed a bug that prevented Brigitte from using abilities or Rocket Flail while her Repair Pack was in flight *Fixed a bug that prevented Brigitte’s Repair Pack from reaching an ally if she was stunned while it was in flight *Fixed a bug that prevented Genji’s melee attack from making sound effects *Fixed a bug that prevented Genji’s golden weapon variant from displaying its golden sheen when some skins were equipped *Fixed a bug that allowed Junkrat’s RIP-TIRE to be immune to the freeze effects of Mei’s Endothermic Blaster *Fixed a bug that caused Junkrat’s RIP-Tire to spawn inside of walls *Fixed a bug that allowed Lúcio to move around while caught in Junkrat’s Steel Trap *Fixed a bug that allowed Lúcio to travel straight up using Wall Ride *Fixed a bug that caused Lúcio to lose movement speed if he landed on a wall from certain angles *Fixed a bug that prevented crowd control abilities from affecting Resurrect (e.g. McCree’s Flashbang) *Fixed a bug that prevented Moira’s flask from displaying in her Erlenmeyer victory pose when an Overwatch League skin was equipped *Fixed a bug that caused Reaper’s Hellfire Shotguns to float when previewing his Dance emote in Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug that caused the camera to not focus correctly when viewing Roadhog’s Mug Shot victory pose *Fixed a bug that caused Roadhog’s Chain Hook to float during his Footsteps highlight intro *Fixed a bug that prevented the laser sight from Sombra’s Machine Pistol golden variant from tapering at its end if her Talon skin equipped *Fixed a bug that caused Widowaker’s HUD to disappear if she used Widow’s Kiss while looking through the scope *Fixed a bug that caused the logos on Symmetra’s Overwatch League skins to appear faded when viewed in the Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug that caused the logos on Torbjörn’s Overwatch League skins to appear faded when viewed in the Hero Gallery *PC Fixed a bug that caused the game to stutter during Tracer’s Recall when playing above 60 FPS Maps *Fixed a bug that caused bots to get stuck walking into the side of the Rikimaru Ramen Shop on Hanamura *Fixed a bug that allowed players to place turrets in unintended locations on Horizon Lunar Colony *Fixed a bug that allowed players to reach unintended locations in Horizon Lunar Colony *Fixed a bug that caused the pig head on the bike to float after the bike had been destroyed in Junkertown *Fixed a bug that allowed players to place turrets and Symmetra’s Teleporter in unintended locations in Junkertown